My Little Pony: The Fan Fiction - Ink
by pen.charmer.13
Summary: Atop her bed in a tower amongst the spires of Midnight Manor, Princess Luna anxiously awaits letter after letter being sent to her from a mysterious author hidden under the name of 'Ink.' However, on Nightmare Night, secrets are about to unfold until this question is answered: "Who is Ink?" OC x Luna x OC love triangle.
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

My Little Pony: the Fan Fiction

Ink

Ralph Carlo Trayfalgar

* * *

**Chapter One: The Letter**

The night falls over the skies of Equestria, and the sun gives way to the moon and its legion of stars. The night sky is crystal clear, and the moon's mystical light encompasses the streets with a captivating air. As spectacular as it is, this was merely an ordinary day coming to a close, especially for Luna, the Princess of the Night. Canterlot is normally quiet during the night, but as the weekend was to begin, the nightlife lights up Equestria with even more light – casting out much of the darkness in favour of lots and lots of light.

However, on the mountain that overlooks the castle stands a palace unlike any other. Its tall spires loom over the whole of Canterlot with a mysterious aura veiled in pure darkness. Past the curtains of lunar dust that fogs the castle lies merely the home of Princess Luna. Few ever dare go there at night, for it was said to be haunted by none other than Nightmare Moon herself. To a couple of guards that stand valiantly at its gate, however, the legend was only a ruse and a silly prank.

These two guards were called Biggs and Wedge. They were one of the castle's personal bodyguards, trained to apprehend the most hostile of hostiles, to serve and protect Equestria's leaders. Though Biggs had a slight nervousness in his duties as Luna's bodyguard, Wedge saw his duties as the ultimate vocation. Why, you ask? Because Wedge was, in fact, Luna's secret admirer.

Veiled under the simple name of "Ink," he sends letter after letter, week after week, to an often anxious Luna. This he did not know of, for he had been long used to her Majesty's rather short temper. Throughout the years, this has been the way life went for both the guard and the princess, until the day he unknowingly sent a letter that was supposed to be trashed on that same day.

"_My dearest princess,_

'_Twas a long time since the day I first wrote to you, and I have continued to do this for as long as I can remember. I'd like to say that without you, I feel that I did not have much of a reason to exist to this very day._

_ It's been one full year since my first letter had flown to you, and I decided that today would mark a change of pace. I believe that it's time for me to show myself to you. Meet me at the castle courtyards, on a bench near the fountain, at midnight. Whether or not you will be able to tolerate the one who's been writing to you these letters I have yet to know, however – yes or no, it's a decision I'm going to make._

_ See you tonight, Princess."_

* * *

At light of first dawn, Wedge wrote this letter with an air of drunkenness about him. Of course, he was only sleepy – he hadn't slept for three days straight. But even then, the promise that he'd made on this letter cannot be broken; thus, he enveloped it, and walked out the door. He was undeniably weary, and his fatigue was beginning to fight his own mind's desires. As he walked out the door, his mind was filled with nothing but debate on whether to trash it or to send it. However, his fatigue wore him down even more, and so he decided to just return home and get some rest. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally dropped his mail near a mailbox with its flag placed down...

Later in the morning, Luna was quite agitated at the absence of Wedge. She put so much faith in him that she placed him as the head of her bodyguard, but on that day, he was gone. For most of the day she would often call for Wedge until she recalls his absence, and would have a brief tantrum going about it. For most of that time, Biggs stayed shushed, until the afternoon came and he could not take it any longer.

Biggs entered Luna's tower without her permission and bowed down at her feet in submission. "_What in Equestria's name are you doing here?!_" yelled the princess.

"Uh, er, I have a question," he said, slightly cowering from Luna's booming voice.

"Well? Speak it _at once_!" she demanded.

"You see, I know why Wedge is absent today," he said. "Wedge hadn't slept for days since you had tightened security during the days leading up to Nightmare Night. He was determined to stand guard, even when I offered to take his place. Last night, it took a toll on him that I had to carry him home personally. Please, princess, if you have even an ounce of pity, please place it upon him. He's my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do if he gets fired today. Please, princess, I implore you," he said. Sweat was running down his face in fear and anxiety, and he thought it was all over.

"I understand," Luna then said. "He has entrusted me with his life. There is no pony in his right mind who would mistreat him like this. Very well, he may have his rest. I order you to report to me of his condition. He may return to his post only when he has fully recovered – _no exceptions_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, princess," Biggs sighed in relief. "Thank you, thank you so much," he said.

"Now, rise, commander, and perform your duties. In his absence I shall place you as head of my guards in his stead. I therefore place in you my trust," she said. "I believe I must leave now, commander; I have more pressing matters to tend to."

"Yes, ma'am." Biggs walked out with a skip in his step. He was blessed, he was overjoyed; his best friend would still keep his job, and he was to look after him as he recovers. "What a day," he sighs, walking down the mountain to Wedge's home.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, Luna was pacing the floor, her mind wracked with confusion. She was pacing in front of two mannequins, with elegant dresses upon them. Despite the descriptive words that were written, Luna was merely debating over which to wear. One was a long, formal gown, with a platinum-blue tone that perfectly accented her colour of deep midnight. The other was a shorter, simpler dress, which gave her the appearance of a night veiled in fog. Both of them were, in themselves, the perfect dress – but which will she choose? This question wracked her brain for hours.

However, this raises a question: why _was_ she acting so strangely on this day? Well, as it turns out, a mere event that happened earlier in the morning set off a chain reaction that ultimately led to this moment.

* * *

At 9 in the morning, as a mailman took and placed letters in mailboxes across town, he noticed a dropped letter outside Wedge's house. He, of course, picked it up, and placed it into his bag, thinking that someone dropped it here. He read the address to see that it was sent to Midnight Manor, whose rumors propelled it to become the ultimate haunted mansion. Seeing this, a bead of sweat trickled down his face as it befell him to be the one to deliver it there. Now on his bike, he heads for the manor.

Actually, it wasn't so bad. In the day, it actually looked like a castle made out of ice. To his eyes, it seemed to be nothing more than a rich pony's mansion, so he proceeded to place it in the mailbox. Of course, guards were there to stop him, leading him to meet face-to-face with 'Nightmare Moon.' However, Luna had just awoken, and her hair was somewhat messed-up. In her night gown, holding a cup of coffee, she walked down to the door to find a young man in a rather humorous getup. He immediately bowed down to see that it was, in fact, a princess, and she simply told him to get up without even a slight hint of formality. "P-princess…this letter was to be s-sent to you," he stammered nervously.

"Okay, thanks," she replied. "Do you mind coming inside? I'll make you some coffee."

"Um, I guess," he replied. He'd never talked to a princess in his life before, let alone enter her home.

"Take a seat while I read this letter," she said, guiding him to the spacious living room. A carpet with a dye of midnight blue was placed center stage, with a large, white leather sofa circling around a third of the carpet's circumference. A large television was placed opposite the sofa, while a grand staircase winded up and around a platform that showcased a grand piano. The walls were painted in a luxurious white, while decorations accented it with the colors of the night. To him it was like a dream, and he couldn't help but just stand there in awe. Meanwhile Luna finished preparing a cup of coffee, and handed it to him. "Oh, you didn't take a seat yet? Here's a good spot."

"Th-thank you, princess," he said. "With all due respect, princess, why did you let me inside?"

"Well," she replied, "I'm just…bored. I don't have many people with whom I talk to in a day, and few – if any – people ever visit my home. So, I decided that it's time for a change of pace," she explained.

"I…I see," he said. "Do you live alone here? It seems a little dreary," he remarked silently.

"Yes, I do live alone. I don't see why I would need anyone else in my home, because I could do things just fine on my own. Of course, I do have my guards, but they're just my guards. I _do_, however, have a friend who is also one of my guards. His name is Wedge, if you would like to ask. He's the head of my guards, and as such works closer to me that any of the others. From what I've noticed, he seems to have a passion in what he does, which is a quality that I cannot seem to find in anyone else," she says.

"Why, it is getting quite late," she says, glancing at the clock. "I take it you have duties that need to be done?"

"Actually, no," he says shyly. "I finished sending all of the letters on my shift."

"How many do you send on a daily basis, if I may ask?"

"About three, maybe five hundred on a busy day," he replies.

"Impressive, boy," she smiles. "What's your name?"

"Billy Hill of the Bike Bolts, ma'am," he replies rather confidently.

"Well, Billy, I commend you for your outstanding work as a mailman. You've done a good job sending all of your letters to and from the post office day after day. With a speed like yours, I believe that you're destined for better jobs than a mere mailman on a bike. The castle could use a speedy guy like you," she said. "What say you? Are you up to the task?"

"I don't know if I'm worthy of becoming a royal messenger, with all due respect, princess," he says. "I came from a rather poor family, and a pony like me couldn't possibly be worthy–"

"Worthy? Of what good is the word 'worthy' to anypony?" she said, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "You're destined for greatness, Billy. I could see that in you."

"I…I can't thank you enough, princess," he stammers.

"It's settled, then. I shall inform Celestia of your application, with my personal recommendation. Now, where is my pen?"

"I…I have a pen and some paper here, princess," he said, taking out the contents from his bag.

"Why, thank you," she said, proceeding to write the letter.

After writing it, she then proceeds to read the letter that was given to her. "Love, Ink," she said, her voice trailing off. "Where…where did you get this letter?"

"I saw it dropped near a mailbox in 357 Hoof Street," he replied. "Is it an important letter, princess?"

"No, it's not only important, it's _essential_! Thank you, thank you so much, Billy!" She hugged Billy so tightly as if she received a gift. The princess was filled with an excitement no pony could contain, and she proceeded to run up to her room. The mail pony couldn't help but simply watch the events unfold. He didn't know what to do, so he sat back down on the sofa. He was amazed, he was stupefied, and he was a hundred things. Luna, on the other hand, was excited, she was overjoyed, she was in love – she was a million things, and nobody couldn't fail to notice that. Thus, up in her room, she pampered herself, and hand-picked her favorite dresses. However, she had no idea what to wear. The seconds ticked away into minutes, and those minutes turned into an hour. It wasn't until nearly two hours passed that she ran down to the living room. Luckily, she found Billy, who was just about to leave. "Billy, wait!"

"Y-yes, princess?" he quickly turned around. "Is…is something wrong?"

"It's not just wrong, it's _dire_! Quickly, come with me!" she said, leading him up to her room. As he reached the final steps leading up to her room, he stopped for a minute to behold a spectacle that he thought would only occur in a dream. The room's roof was made entirely out of glass, and an awning was used to shield Luna from the blinding light during the day. Her bed was massive, and its covers were like the night sky itself. There was also a large telescope in her room, which she often used to gaze at the stars. Amazed at this sight, he just stopped and stared until Luna snapped him out of his trance. "Please, Billy, help me figure out what to wear! It has to be the best!" she implored him.

Billy looked at the dresses, which were both of an otherworldly quality. He took glances back and forth between the dresses and Luna, until he decided, "Your night gown should do."

"My…my _nightgown_?! But, but it's nowhere near as good as either of these dresses! How could I possibly look good in this nightgown?"

Billy looked at Luna as she asked that one question. He obviously saw the reason why. Her eyes matched with the color of the nightgown, and her curves were perfectly accented with the garment that she wore. As he beheld this beauty, he even drooled for one second. However, immediately coming back to his senses, he said, "You know, that nightgown looks much, much better on you than the others. I mean, this long gown has a corset that seems too tight for you, while this other one is too loose. Your night gown fits you just right," he explained. "I don't mean to offend you with my suggestion, but it seems to me that the nightgown looks best on you."

"I…it does?" she asked.

"Absolutely, princess," he said. "To me, you're the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria."

"Why, th-thank you, Billy; I…I don't know what to say," she said, taking a step back. She blushed quite a bit after hearing Billy's compliment. No one had ever told her that in her whole life. For a mare who'd been banished to the mood for a millennium, it was the greatest compliment she'd ever received. She then walked over to him, pushed him against a wall, and kissed him. The unwary mail boy couldn't help but lose his consciousness for a moment. He had just been kissed by Princess Luna – the princess and co-ruler of Equestria, and the Alicorn who once was the formidable 'Nightmare Moon.' Was this the Nightmare Moon that everyone feared? To him, the answer was 'no.' As Luna let go of him, both blushed with cheeks as red as roses in full bloom. "I…I'd better go now, princess. I, uh, I think I have to–"

"No, wait," she said. "I'm sorry about what happened. No one said that to me before, and I just…I got carried away. Y-you should go and finish your application."

"I-It's alright, princess. Yeah, I think I should leave now. It was nice meeting you, and I hope we'll see each other again," he said, bowing down.

"Yes, and I hope," Luna added, "By that time, you'll be one of the royal messengers of Canterlot. Farewell, Billy."

Billy trotted off back down to the city below, while Luna was left quite stunned. She'd never done that before in her whole life, yet she did it without even the slightest hint of reluctance or fear. However, she tried her best not to let it get into her head – after all, she _did_ have a special meeting with her secret admirer at midnight. But what about that letter? Billy had said that he found it in front of a house in Hoof Street…and that was in Ponyville. Could it be that her secret admirer lived there? Questions whirled around in her head as she prepares to leave the house.

* * *

Donning a hooded cloak, she disguised herself as a scholar of the Academy. Easily she blended in with the group, who didn't seem to take notice of her as they walked through the streets. Soon enough, she became nearer and nearer to her destination. Quickly dodging and weaving through the busy market, she made it to Hoof Street without being seen. Nighttime was falling, and therefore Nightmare Night had arrived. Fillies and colts were walking down the streets in their costumes of all shapes and sizes, knocking on doorsteps attempting to loot some candy. Luna's outfit allowed her to blend in seamlessly, with a cloak of pure black embroidered with gold laces. Many a pony would turn their heads to see this beauty of a cloak which was unlike anything they'd ever seen. At least they didn't come any closer to ask about it, until the moment her luck ran out. She bumped into Wedge, who was strolling about. Wedge was clad in a fine, luxurious suit, with a monocle, top hat, and cane to match.

"Why, if it isn't Wedge! I'm glad to see you're recovering quickly," Luna said, breaking the ice.

"Princess, 'tis a beautiful night tonight," he replied, trying to speak as formal as possible.

"Spare the formalities, good sir, but you seem to be heading towards the castle. Is anything the matter?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he replied. "I was headed towards the castle to take a stroll around the gardens. I, too, noticed that you seem to be going somewhere. Do you plan to join in the activities?"

"Well, I plan to head towards 357 Hoof Street," she replied.

"357 Hoof Street!" he exclaimed. "You were planning to visit my home?"

"Wait just a moment. You _live_ on 357 Hoof Street?!" Luna said, astonished.

"Yes, it is my residence. Were you planning to visit me?" he asked.

"Well, um…" Luna said, her voice trailing off. Something wasn't right here. Billy had said that Ink's letter was found on 357 Hoof Street, which turned out to be Wedge's home. _No…it can't be…_ Luna thought.

"Is something the matter?" Wedge asked.

"N-no! I, er, I was planning to come visit you, yes, to, uh, check on your condition," she stammered. She was feeling more and more nervous as the seconds passed.

"Why, how thoughtful of you, princess," he laughed. "I'd never thought that you'd come and visit me tonight. It's such an honor."

"Well then, do you feel any better, Wedge?"

"Yes, and I believe I should be able to be back on my post by tomorrow. Tally-ho, princess; May we see each other again," he said.

"Farewell, Wedge," she replied as Wedge went along on his way. Luna was totally confused at the strange turn of events. Could Wedge possibly be Ink? Could it all be a lie? This boggled her to no end, thus she decided to have a talk with her sister, Celestia.

* * *

_ And so, Luna heads toward the Canterlot castle with the hopes of getting a second opinion from her sister, as well as to hopefully answer her questions there. Will Luna find the answers to the questions that riddle her mind? Might Billy be able to pass and become a royal messenger? And finally, who in Equestria is Ink? Find out in the next chapter of Ink!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Oh, What A Night!

**Chapter Two: Oh, What A Night!**

_This chapter is told from the perspective of our mailpony, Billy Hill, which details his take on Nightmare Night and his journey to Canterlot to complete his application._

Nightmare Night's been around for years now, and never have I seen a more festive town than Ponyville. Herds of young ponies are going door-to-door collecting candy like I used to do in the old days, while older ponies are either chowing down on the foods in the tents or having fun in one of the multitudes of games all throughout the city square. It's quite a sight, if I do say so myself, but I still have to get to the castle for my application as royal messenger. Until now I _still_ can't believe what happened back there at Luna's manor. I keep trying to forget it, but it always backfires and fills my head there and then. I'm feeling things that I'm not supposed to feel…like I'm actually in love wither or something. I don't know what to do to get it off my head other than to erase my memory…if that's even possible.

Right now, I think you're wondering why I still haven't made it to the castle to submit that application. Well, it _is_ Nightmare Night, and of course, detours are everywhere. So I found myself travelling through a couple of cities until I made it to Ponyville. From here it's only a few miles to Canterlot, so getting there shouldn't be hard for a Pegasus like me. Of course, I wouldn't mind having a go at some of the games here, so…why not?

So yeah, about an hour passes and I'm at the gate of the castle. I'm kinda stuck in a pretty bad situation as guards try to block my way. I don't know why they're acting so suspiciously, but luckily the Lady of the Night came to my rescue...oh boy, am I in for one hell of a night.

"Oh come on, why can't you let me in? I just want to submit this application! Come on, guys, help a stallion out over here!"

"No, you are unauthorized–"

"Unauthorized? I am perfectly authorized, you jacks!"

"I already told you, you're unauthorized to enter the castle grounds. You do not have permission to enter, and I cannot give you that permission. Is that clear?" the guard explained.

"It's crystal clear, my guards," added a voice from inside.

"P-Princess Luna!" they said, bowing down at her feet. "This stallion is unauthorized to enter the castle grounds, yet he still wants to enter."

"Then let him enter," Luna said. "You may not be able to give permission, but I do, and I have given him permission to enter. Therefore, he is perfectly authorized to enter the castle grounds. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Princess," they chorused, opening the gate for the mailpony. As Billy enters the castle grounds, a guard mutters at his side, "You're lucky having Luna come to your rescue."

"I heard that," Luna said, making the guard shudder so much that even his very bones shook. Luna laughs with a rather eerie air about her as she delights in the downfall of her 'enemy.' The poor guard trembled even more, while the other guard – and even I – felt a chill run down our spines as the cold, lighthearted laughter of Princess Luna entered our ears. I guess this is one of the situations where calling her Nightmare Moon would apply.

As we went inside the castle, Luna kinda broke the ice. "Well, am I glad to see you, Billy," she smiled. "I just had a talk with my sister when I heard some commotion going on outside. As it turns out, it was you."

"Well, I kinda forgot to submit my application," I replied. "I got carried away with the festivities going on that I lost track of time. I hope I'm not too late."

"Of course not," Luna said to me. "In fact, you're just in time to see a fireworks display."

"There is?" I asked.

"Yes, there is, and it's the biggest fireworks display in all of Equestria. We're going to light up the night sky with a bang to kick off the big events in the cities. It's going to be amazing, especially when my sister assumes the lead coordinator for the entire show."

"Your sister…she's Princess Celestia, isn't she?"

"Exactly. Well now, I believe I have to go and have a look at the preparations for the show. You should go talk to the pony in the lobby for your application. Farewell, and I hope I'll see you again later," she said.

And at that moment, she disappeared with a trail of starry mist. And then and there, she was gone. While I had a look around in the lobby, I submitted my application. Now all I have to do is wait. Of course, I have much better things to do in the meantime, so I went over to the castle courtyard, and boy, do I like what I see!

Ponies were everywhere, working busily to prepare for the big show that was to come. Food was placed on long buffet tables, and a massive stage was set up. It was the grandest spectacle I've seen since. I managed to grab a brochure detailing the events of the rest of the night. The fireworks display was to be held in half an hour, while the stage would have lots of pony personalities on board, with Vinyl Scratch manning the mixing table. Nearly two hundred chairs were placed in front of the stadium, and balloons were everywhere. I managed to follow the trail of balloons to see that Pinkie Pie was managing the decorations. Other than that, I managed to catch a glimpse of Rarity walking with other ponies, which were most likely costume designers. Other than that, I believe I got to see the mane six ponies who kinda rose to fame after defeating Nightmare Moon. Even then, the event was the focal point of the night. Man, I really love Nightmare Night…

_Well, it's a relatively short chapter, I know, but I plan to release more chapters with a length of about one thousand words or so to keep the story flowing. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the story of Ink!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Holding It Back

**Chapter Three: Holding It Back**

* * *

_With the show already in full swing, Luna overlooks the proceedings from atop a tower. Though her physical form may be there in the castle, her thoughts are elsewhere…_

"Hello? Are you still in there, Luna?" asked a voice from outside the room. It sounded like Celestia to me.

"Y-Yes, I'm still here."

"Well then," Celestia said, opening the door, "I believe it's time to continue our conversation from earlier. Now, where were we?" She then walked over to me and plopped onto the bed beside me.

"We were still talking about Ink, and who he might be," I replied.

"Right. Well, isn't he quite enigmatic, don't you agree, Luna? Of course, that may be because he is merely a secret admirer, but neither you nor I know of his true purpose," she wondered. "Can you trust him, sister?"

"If what I believe is true, I think I've already trusted Ink long before 'Ink' even existed," I replied.

"With the occurrences so closely intertwined with each other, I don't see any reason to _not_ come to a conclusion. Of course, we can never be too sure about it, considering the circumstances. And Luna," she said to me, "I noticed that you've almost totally discarded the royal we. You speak much more softly unlike what I remember. A lot of things have changed, haven't they?"

"It _has_ already been a year, Celestia. That's more than enough time to adapt to contemporary standards," I replied, slightly agitated. "Plus, I'm a princess, and I _should_ adapt to these standards to be able to rule more efficiently. Isn't that right, Celestia?"

"Yes, I do agree with you, sister. Very well, we shall let time run its course and await the moment of revelation," she said as she left. "I'll see you later, Luna."

As she closed the door, I went a little overboard and threw a pillow at the wall. Sadly, it was made out of feathers, so that means that I have to clean that mess up. But seriously, why did Celestia have to comment so blatantly on my speaking? It's as if she's trying to insult me! It's been a full year since…_that_ Nightmare Night, and I decided that I should change a lot of things in my life. Among them were my speaking voice and my lifestyle. But why did Celestia – out of all the ponies in Equestria – have to wash away my attempts at a new life just like that? She really is an annoying sister, and I guess that was one of the reasons why I turned into Nightmare Moon. But I don't want that to happen again…not anymore. This _is_ the new me, after all. I have to just keep moving forward and not look back.

Well, the show's still going on, so obviously midnight still hasn't arrived. Even then, I wonder if I should go to the gardens now and hopefully catch a glimpse of who Ink might really be. The question my sister asked really dawned on me: "Can I trust him?" I don't know if I have yet to trust him, or I have _already_ trusted him from the beginning. Damn, I shouldn't let it get into my head; besides, it's nowhere near midnight.

Walking down to the gardens, I sat down on the bench where I was supposed to be meeting with Ink. Somehow I could see visions of us dancing in the moonlight, yet once I close my eyes, they turned out to be just mist. Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like I'm never going to meet him again…

Just then I heard a voice from behind me. "Are you alright, princess? You look out of sorts."

"Oh, it's you," I said, kinda relieved that it was just Billy.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I replied.

"Is there something bothering you, princess? You don't seem in the finest of conditions."

"I seem to be going bonkers with Ink. The evidence seems so closely linked to each other that I don't see any more reason to not believe it, yet still I _can't _believe it."

"Maybe you need to relax," he suggested. To be honest, he was right – I _was_ tired.

"I think I'll have to agree with you there, Billy – maybe I _do_ need to relax. All of this is getting into my head that I couldn't think straight anymore. Thanks for being here, Billy," I said. While Billy was looking at the fountain with me, I felt somewhat mesmerized…and sleepy. I guess I really need to take a nap…

Later, I opened my eyes to see that nothing really changed, until I noticed that I was leaning on something…or _someone_. I sat up with a jolt. "Wha…what's going on? What's happening?" he said. Luckily he fell asleep with me, so I assumed he didn't notice. Actually, he _did_ – as he noticed my hair messed up a bit. Of course, I had to wash up – I was still going to meet Ink, after all. Billy, too, had to head to the bathroom to kick himself back to his senses.

What the hell did I just do? I actually fell asleep leaning on Billy. I just hope nobody saw us back there, though. If somepony did, I don't know what to do from that point on. Rumors would spread, it'd reach every city from Las Pegasus to Fillydelphia and everyplace else in between. Then, I'd be ridiculed, shamed, humiliated! But Billy – what would happen to him? This…this can't be…if there is no other way, then this has to be it – the electro-magical pulse.

I've done this before, haven't I? It shouldn't be too hard; it shouldn't be too hard at all! I am Nightmare Moon, Lady of the Night. Tonight is where I am strongest…there's no turning back now. With my power, everypony will lose all memory in the last three minutes.

_Everypony big and small,_

_Everypony short or tall,_

_From everypony up in the sky,_

_To everypony on the ground that's dry._

_It will be short; it won't take long,_

_In everypony in every throng._

_In every city from east to west,_

_Memories shall be laid to–_

*DONG*

* * *

_And so, our princess trusts headlong into a tantrum and an embarrassing moment. But just as she was about to cast the spell, the clock tower rings. Of course, this breaks off the spell, but how many times did it ring? Find out on the next chapter of Ink!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Twelfth Hour

Chapter Four: Twelfth Hour

_Chapter Four will focus on a very special number for today – the number 12. The entire story was formatted using Microsoft Word, and the entirety of the story totals at twelve pages starting at Chapter Four. Is it coincidence, or just chance? _

_Anyway, this chapter will be a compilation of three POVs from each of the main characters, namely Luna, Wedge, and Billy as the clock reaches the twelfth hour. I also decided to change it up a little with a lot of personal comments from our little cast. First, we'll begin with Luna's perspective. Don't forget to read, review, fave, follow, and enjoy!_

At that moment, I was pretty sure I cussed back there, but the rings were so loud that nopony – not even I – heard it. Somehow, I managed to count the rings until it stopped…at twelve. And of course, twelve rings meant it was twelve AM…which meant it was midnight. And of course you know what I'm talking about.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenaline, and accidentally cast a teleportation spell that wound me on top of the tallest tower in the castle. What a view! Just take one look at the display and anypony would have 'Wow!' jumping from their mouths like divers. Well, I don't know if that was too descriptive, but even then, it was the best fireworks display that I ever saw…as well as being the first. I mean, I _was_ banished to the moon for one thousand years, so a lot of things have changed. Suddenly, though, I felt something warm and fuzzy up my side. It turned out to be my sister, who (probably through some Kryptonian super-vision) found me up on the roof.

"How did I do?" she asked me.

"It's beautiful, Tia." That was all I had to say, and beyond that I hadn't the ability to say any more.

"This display I dedicated to you, Luna," she said. "After being banished to the moon for one thousand years, we both have missed a lot. So I hope that this would symbolize one of my many attempts to bring back what was lost. Because even though many days have passed, the thoughts of you coming to resent me was too much for me to bear. Each night I try to think of ways to break down the wall that I myself had built long ago because I was a fool. I was a fool to think that banishing you would solve everything, but only after those one thousand years did I come to realize that there were better choices. I'm sorry, Luna, I truly am," she said, whimpering.

I was quite impressed by the fireworks display, sure – but I was even more impressed with my sister's display of soap opera-worthy drama lines. All I could do at that moment…was laugh. Of course, my sister was looking at me weirdly; I mean, who would laugh at a probably-rehearsed over-the-top two-minute non-stop soap-opera line? (I know I would.)

"What…what's wrong, Luna? Why are you laughing?" she asked me while I was moved to tears, laughing.

"Oh, Celestia, you wouldn't believe how many questions I have to ask you!" I said, still laughing. I couldn't get enough of it.

"I believe I can't believe that you believe I can't believe how many questions you're going to ask me, because I'm pretty sure you have only two," she said in a rapid tone.

Oh Faust. She did it. I just burst into laughing yet again after a moment of silence. "How in Equestria did you figure that out, sis? You must have become a flat-out genius after sucking up one thousand years' worth of knowledge!"

"That's _enough_, Luna! Get yourself together, will you? Don't you remember that it's midnight?"

"Of course I do! No pony in his right mind could fail to remember that!"

I just kept laughing. I assumed Celestia was starting to tick, but I was just laughing like mad that I couldn't say for sure. So, take whatever I describe Celestia with a grain of salt, because you can never say what she really looked like that time.

Somehow, though, I stopped laughing after feeling an ominous aura from right in front of me. Turns out it was Celestia with a really serious face. I guess she really _was_ ticking after all.

"Luna! Are you in your right mind?" she asked me, shaking me like I was crazy or something.

"Of course I am! I've never been more in my right mind in my entire life!" I said. I bet my tiara that I downed a couple of glasses of Applejack's cider, because if I bet my tiara, I'm always right.

"Don't you know that Ink is in the gardens?"

And then and there, it dawned on me. I really did forget something back there. But to be honest, I already vowed to myself that I'd forget about that mule. Secret admirer? Who cares? I'm the co-ruler of Equestria! I shouldn't be caring about all of these petty, nonsensical things when I have better things to focus on! Soon enough, my sister knew that I was drunk on AJ's cider, so she tried to get me back to my room. Of course, I didn't want to, so I moved…and lost my balance…and fell down into a fountain. Thank Faust it was pretty deep. I couldn't remember much after that, so let's hear it from another perspective.

In the meanwhile, Wedge took a seat on a bench in the gardens, just near the fountain at that moment. He was dozing off, trying to soak up the calming ambience until he jolted to the sound of a splash in the fountain. Taking action, he jumped into the fountain and brought Luna onto the bench. Wedge was dressed in a fine suit that he'd bought from the Carousel Boutique, and it became soaked and soiled after his somewhat daring rescue; but it was nothing compared to Wedge's lifelong duty to serve and protect that was long etched deep into his very bones. It was his destiny; and he knew it.

As he managed to change into some dry clothes, which he stuffed into his suitcase that fit with his costume, he glanced over at Luna and just stared. She was soaked through and through, and her nightgown did little to hide her curvaceous form – her nightgown actually did the contrary. The guard knew he shouldn't be looking at the princess whom he serves like this; yet his eyes couldn't look away from this beauty. Luckily Celestia appeared, allowing Wedge to shake off his hypnotic trance.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed. _Damn, what in Equestria took you so long? I'm pretty sure I saw you up there on the roof with your sister...did you push her off?_

"Is…Is she alright?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it, Princess," I replied. As she was leaving I suddenly had the courage to ask her a very strange question. "Um, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"With all due respect, may I ask whether or not this was an accident?" _Okay, this is a bad idea…I wonder how this'll turn out_.

"Yes, it was an accident," the princess replied. "As it turns out, my sister here downed one too many glasses of cider…why do you ask?"

"I…I was curious."

"Very well, I shall leave her to your care, as you are the head of her bodyguard. Farewell," she said, disappearing into a fine mist.

_Well, at least she didn't raise any suspicion. It could've gone better, though. I was *this* close to getting bucked. But even then, there was a more pressing matter at hand – Luna. She really is beautiful, I can tell you that – and I'm not drunk on AJ's cider. Maybe I should take a closer look…_

Suddenly, Luna rose with a jolt as Wedge crept closer to her, and their heads – or should I say, _lips_ – clashed in perfect harmony. This moment was swiftly brought to a close with Luna teleporting behind him. As he turned, he was met with a slap to the face. "You _jerk_! You _perv_! How dare you invade my personal space!" she yelled. The guard was in a horribly hopeless state, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_At that moment, I debated on my course of action. Should I stand my ground, or should I attempt to elude conflict? If I chose the latter, I would probably be meeting face-to-face with the wrath of Nightmare Moon herself. Pray help me, Celestia; I am doomed!_

The princess inched closer and closer, and just as she raised a hoof to strike him, a familiar voice shattered her focus. "Luna! What's going on here?"

"Billy! I…I, er, I was just…" Luna stammered. Now _she_ seemed to be in trouble.

"You don't have to explain, princess; I could see exactly what's going on here." Billy walked over to the guard and helped him up to his feet. The princess stammered nervously, and hardly anypony could make out what she was trying to say. Even then, actions speak louder – much louder – than words, therefore Luna's rather overboard actions proved everything.

"What'd you do to the poor guy?" Billy, taking glances at both of the ponies, came to a conclusion in a split second. "I think I see what's going on here," he said.

"Explain it, then!" chorused the two ponies in reply.

"Well, let's see…The guard over here tried to court you, so you walked closer to the fountain. Then, you tripped over a rock, and fell into the fountain. Then this guy saves you, and places you on that bench over there. Once you wake up, you notice that he was just right in front of you, so you push him off, and we fast-forward to the present," he explained.

"Uh, actually–Mmmph!" Wedge tries to correct Billy, but Luna covers his mouth to make him shut up.

"Um, what he was actually trying to say was, you got most of the story right."

"Oh, I did? I must be a good guesser, then!" exclaimed Billy. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone now – I still need to down a couple more glasses of AJ's cider," he said as he left for the courtyard.

A petrified Luna finally lets go of Wedge, without moving any other part of her body; she was totally stunned. Wedge, however, tries to snap her out of it by snapping in front of her, and waving a hand at her face. Strangely, Wedge decides to do what he's never done to anypony – let alone a princess: he dives in for a kiss. Of course, that fail-safe truly was a fail-safe for Luna regained her senses and pushed Wedge down on the floor. "What the hoof did you just do to me?! How _dare_ you treat a mare this way! I am also your direct superior, and therefore you have absolutely no right to do such things to me! Who gave you the right? Huh? Who?!" she demanded. Wedge's heart was racing, and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He had found the right words, the words he'd kept secret for so long. But he knew it was time.

"Well? Who gave you the right, Wedge?!"

"Ink."

"Ink?! You even had the gall to read through my letters! Just what kind of a pony are you?"

"I read your letters? Really? Don't you get it Princess?" Wedge replied with embers of rage burning deep within him. "**I. Am. Ink!**"

* * *

Luna looks at Wedge with disbelief. All this time she had been deceived, she had been tricked to fall in love with a silver-tongued head of security. "This…this can't be…that letter…it's true!" she said.

"I believe it is, now," Wedge replied. "I should have told you sooner."

"No, it's…it's alright, Wedge," she reassured him. "I just couldn't believe that all of those letters came from a silver-tongued pony who was just _right there_. I couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with a guard. I was tricked into loving you!" she said, with tears forming in her eyes. "I couldn't believe that I have been so _stupid_! I should have known better, wouldn't you agree, Wedge? I shouldn't have been so _dumb_!"

Wedge, too, had his complaints. "I think we're just the same, princess. You and I. We've both been so stupid. I shouldn't have loved you – no, I shouldn't have even _tried_! I loved you, don't you know that? I poured out my _heart_ to write that last letter. I knew that it would be the last, so I made it special – I wrote it with my _blood_! And I gave that away just to be rejected and dejected? I've tried for _three hundred and sixty-five days_, Luna. And all of those days that I spent were all to be spent in vain.

_Victory costs_, Luna. I was victorious the day I sent you my first letter. I was victorious because I banished the fear within me – the fear of being dejected. Each day after that, I was victorious. For three hundred and sixty-five days, I was victorious. But I know that for each victory, _you had to pay a little more_.

I _foresaw_ this moment coming, Luna; but I didn't believe it the first time. I knew I had to pay off my taxes. I knew I had to make sacrifices. Now, it came, and I have to pay for the victories I have won. This is what I have to pay – I had to suffer from your dejection and rejection. At least I tried, Luna, but I believe it's time that I give up."

Bowing down, the guard said, "I hereby present my resignation as head of your personal bodyguard. It is my decision to leave and move on. Because now I've come to the point where I couldn't take any more. I have been deprived of love since the very day I was brought into existence. And though I've tried, I believe that it's time that I give up. I believe it's time…that we part ways. Farewell, my dear Princess," Wedge said as he flew off into the night sky.

Luna, herself feeling dejected as well, sat down and cried. She knew she'd gone too far, and now the secret admirer whom she loved was gone, never to be seen again. _I really shouldn't have said those words…I really shouldn't have. He's always been the pony that I turn to when I feel down, but now I'll probably never see him again. What the hoof have I done…?_

* * *

**And so, the story reaches the climax that was bound to happen. Luna breaks down at the loss of the pony who was there even thought he wasn't, and Wedge begins to fly (with tears in his eyes) to the Frozen North. Billy notices his princess' plight and comes to her aid. But what will happen to the bond that has tied Luna and Wedge together? Will it be severed forever, merely to be replaced by a new one, or might it have a chance at reparation? Find out in the next chapter of Ink!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories

_**Chapter Five: Memories**_

* * *

_Man, thanks everyone for the views and reviews! I guess Chapter 4 was kind of a success now, wasn't it? Well, for Chapter 5, I'm going to build upon what was built and reach new heights – and in Wedge's case, literally. So, view, review, fave, follow, and enjoy!_

An out-of-sorts Wedge heads toward the Frozen North, one of the most relentless and hostile environments known to man. Strangely, despite the bone-chilling cold and imminent danger, Wedge considers it the safest place in the world. Why, you ask? Because it is the only place where no pony dared to look for him.

The Frozen North was his refuge, his safe haven, and his home. He has trained there in his teenage years, in hopes of fulfilling his dream as becoming one of the Royal Guard. Of course, as we all know, that dream was fulfilled. As he trained as a recruit in the Royal Guard, Wedge was a standout – not only in his ability, but also in his attitude. He was ruthless, relentless, and unforgiving, just as his haven had been to him. Some ponies would say that he was colder than the Frozen North itself. Because of this, he was feared, revered, and respected. He was a pony of a rather small stature, but nevertheless he was stronger, smarter, and fiercer than anyone else was in the academy.

But despite his differences, he had morals and values. He would stand up for all that was good, even if he had to play dirty to uphold it. His sheer intelligence allowed him to intercept and track down a crime group; and his brute strength allowed him to take on and defeat its mastermind – his very own teacher. His upbringing made him better than anypony else, and he knew it. Soon enough, he graduated and was inducted into the Canterlot Royal Guard.

However, keeping up with the others wasn't as easy as he'd thought. Why, you may ask? He couldn't keep up with the Royal Guard simply because he was too far ahead. He was the most skilled in combat out of all of them, but only a handful of his comrades bore witness to his feats. He was the smartest recruit in his battalion, but there was nary a time that he was able to display his intelligence. He was also the most relentless. Wedge would often be sent to an enemy encampment and return to home base, leaving no survivors. He and his team would often have an enemy soldier in custody, and he would have a team member use magic to force him to speak, and then give the enemy ten seconds to live before he was subject to one of a wide variety of deaths. Most of his merciless, unorthodox actions were kept only within the squad, but soon enough, word of these operations reached his superiors, and he was put on trial.

It was a long and rather arduous event, and the prosecution would batter him from all sides. Fortunately, his actions were justified by his friends, and even his direct superior, stating that "without him, we would need a miracle to end this war." It may have been a battle of good against evil, but to Wedge and his fellow battalion members, sometimes you just had to fight fire with fire.

After nearly two months filled with words like 'objection,' 'evidence,' and 'trial,' Wedge was eventually cleared of all charges after the jury ruled in his favor. Everyone in his battalion was overjoyed. They were not only happy that Wedge was cleared, they were happy because they had fought a battle to save their friend – and won. The rest of that year was filled with victory after victory, and with their victory, crime rates dropped significantly. Those were good times for Wedge, but eventually, he, along with his squad-mates, had to move on in life. In the week before their term was up, they were debating on what they would do beyond that point. They all knew that their work was done, but they didn't want to part ways. Thus, they made a decision that would fully cement the bond in them: to stick together.

They lived through thick and thin, through good times and bad, but they were always together like a team. Suddenly though, job offers were right in front of them. A pair of guards were needed to serve as the bodyguards for both the rulers of Equestria and the Crystal Empire. They knew that a job like that would give them a better life – a much, much better one. But that also meant that they would have to part ways, probably never seeing each other again. This was a decision they chose to accept; thus, two pegasi and two unicorns parted ways, each to the kingdoms where they served. Each of the pairs traded their long-time friendship for a substantially better life. One of these pairs became known to be Biggs and Wedge.

The new vocation that Wedge took greatly influenced his personality and actions. It all began during an event in which their master, Luna, was going out for a stroll. She wanted her guards to stay a little far from her side, as she desired more freedom in her walks. One night, she lost her way while returning from the city, and happened upon a dark and dingy place. Suddenly she was surrounded by a group of thugs. At that time she was still regaining her magical powers, therefore she was basically like every other pony – helpless without help. Luckily, the two guards managed to find them, and they engaged in combat. Wedge defeated the group single-handedly while Biggs brought the Princess to safety. Even after the thugs were incapacitated, Wedge wanted to wake them up and put them back to sleep yet again to show them not to mess with the Princess. He began to beat them one by one, until he walked over to their supposed leader. He spun his spear, and threw it up into the air. He then began to press him against the wall, landing punch after punch after punch. He walked away for a moment, turned to face the thug, and caught his spear right before landing. He spun it round and round, and just as he was about to land the killing blow, a sweet, innocent voiced stopped him – and the spear – dead in their tracks. "Stop!" she screamed.

That voice was none other than Luna's, his master. Tears ran down from her eyes as she witnessed the horrible scene. Despite one being the formidable and feared Nightmare Moon, deep down, she was an innocent Alicorn and nothing more. He was totally petrified, with his spear just an inch away from hitting his target. In his anger, he instead finished off by hitting the thug with the blunt end of his spear, catching it as it bounced off of the pony, and slammed it with such force that it created a shockwave upon impact. Taking one last glimpse of Luna and Biggs, he flies off into the air, making a beeline for the Frozen North, just as he did now.

Wedge manages to find a cave, worn and weary after a non-stop flight. The cold was unbearable beyond the shadow of a doubt, and ice was accumulating on his wings. Donning nothing but a shirt, pants, and a pair of shoes, he was helpless. Luckily, he remembered the location of a cave that he used for a hideout long ago. He knew that he'd be able to survive with it should he face an imminent doom, thus, after bucking down a wall of compressed ice, he reached what he had called home so long ago.

For a makeshift arctic refuge, it was perfect. It was dilapidated after long years of neglect, and a thin layer of ice formed around every surface that wasn't made of it. However, it was easily broken with a stomp with a hoof. To any normal pony, it was like any other shelter; but to him, it held memories deep within its ice-coated walls.

Breathing warmth into his frost-coated hooves, he opened a cabinet which contained essential survival equipment – namely a harpoon, a grappling hook, throwing knives and axes, a thick jacket, boots, and snowshoes. It was everything he'd need to survive, and he knew that this was the only way to forget everything…even if it was only for a little while.

Just then, the door to his refuge creaked, and his primal instincts commanded him to throw an axe straight at the door's opening. As the door swung open, Biggs ducked like he often did before and prevented an untimely death yet again. "Damn, you still haven't changed, haven't you, Wedge?" he laughed.

"Oh, it's just you," Wedge replied. "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard about the 'thing' that happened," he said. "Something went wrong, I take it."

"Obviously, something did. Everything went wrong. I slipped up, and I didn't have anything to do left, so I left," he said, securing his jacket. "Now excuse me, I need to get a fire running."

"Wait, where the hoof are you going?" Biggs said, blocking him.

"Why are you trying to keep me here? Don't tell me you brought somepony else. Did you?" Wedge said.

"No, of course not. I kept you here so that you don't have to go outside, and so we could talk. Besides, there's some coal behind that cabinet."

"There is?"

"There always is. Now, let's talk," Biggs replied, closing the door and taking a seat on the bed. Wedge, after finding coal in a secret compartment, thanked his best friend and started kindling a fire. "So, what happened, really?"

"Well, I told her who I was. She accused me of being a spy…and a pervert."

"A pervert? Seriously? What did you do?" he said, laughing.

"I, uh…I kissed her."

"You _what_?!" he shouted, laughing even more. He couldn't believe his ears. When he stopped laughing, he then continued the conversation. "So you crossed the line."

"You could say I did."

"Then, what was her reaction after you told her?"

"She acted…strange. She couldn't believe it. She complained about being so stupid that she fell in love with this 'secret admirer.' Luna, she…she really got on my nerves. I don't know what got into that girl, honest."

"Well, from what I heard, she was drunk on AJ's cider."

"She was? Huh, no wonder she fell off from that tower," Wedge replied, now cementing a conclusion to a little question that he asked to himself.

"So, what did you do after that?" Biggs asked.

"Well, I reacted. I also told her that I was stupid – that I was stupid to fall in love with her. I regret falling in love with her after what she said. I spent one whole year impressing her and wooing her, and I thought that I might have a chance. All I wanted was to show her who Ink really was. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, so I made that night extra special. As it turns out, it's probably the worst night I've had since she told me to stop."

"Wait, you mean _that_ night?"

"Yeah, that one. After that I took refuge here, and we didn't see each other for a week. I guess after that I changed…a lot. I couldn't kill. I had mercy. I had remorse. All because of that…that _mare_ who I fell in love with! I was stupid. I was dumb. I should have killed him. I should have had no mercy. I should have been _deaf_ that night, because it changed me. If I didn't change, Ink wouldn't have existed."

"Why did you make him exist, then?" Biggs asked.

"_Because I was in love_! I wanted to tell her that I love her, but I knew that I would be turned down and rejected. I _foresaw_ that. So, I took up a new name, and poured out my feelings to her. It was easier that way. That way, I could tell her what I wanted to tell her, and nobody would care."

Wedge was driven to wits' end as Biggs asked him question after question. He poured his heart out to his best buddy, because he knew that Biggs would listen. He knew that Biggs would care, because they were like brothers. Still, it would take a little urging to get Wedge to talk, for anything that he would keep to himself, he would keep to himself.

Meanwhile, not too far off from the base of the mountain, two ponies covered in thick cloaks walk together up the mountain. The winds were fierce, and the cold was deadly; nevertheless, they determined to reach their destination. As the two cloaked ponies neared the cave, Wedge's instincts prompted him to arm himself, while he hands an axe and a few throwing knives. "Shh, be quiet," he said, with his words timing perfectly with the same exact words of the other pony. Both pairs were cautious, and the cloaked pony slowly opens the door. With a lightning-quick reflex, Wedge throws an axe and hits the switch with the blunt handle, turning out the lights as Luna opened the door. Luckily, the two could hardly be seen as the darkness of the night outside did little to reveal them. Soon enough, one of the ponies put down their hoods and whispered into the dark cavern. "Hello?"

There was nothing but darkness and silence. However, the pony's companion brought a light. Biggs and Wedge moved behind the bed on instinct and covered their heads with their hoods. Their boots aided them in their movements, so not a sound could be heard from them.

Suddenly, the light flickered on. The two other ponies entered the cavern. They saw a cabinet and a bed. They even saw a light switch, but just as they were about to reach for it, their flashlight battery was dead. "What's wrong?" one said.

"The battery's dead," the other replied. "It must've been because of the cold."

"This cavern…it's a room."

"I know. It might be just home to a few savages. Really, Princess, what could you be finding in here?"

"I am certain he must be here."

"Who?"

"Wedge. He _must_ be here. I must speak to him…and apologize. I really shouldn't have downed five glasses of AJ's cider. I went insane."

"Wedge? He…isn't he your head of security? Shouldn't he be at your house?"

"No, he obviously isn't. He headed north. I'm sure he must be here. If he isn't, we're probably blind. Now, where is that light switch?"

As the two ponies looked around for a light switch, Biggs and Wedge were talking to each other through the use of night-vision goggles and lip reading.

"Wait…that's Luna," Wedge said.

"And that colt must be Billy Hill," added Biggs.

"Dammit. Why does this hillbilly mailpony have to get involved with this?" Wedge complained. "I loathe seeing that guy's face. He's attracted to my princess, and if I ever get the chance, I _will_ kill him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, Wedge. Don't throw yourself overboard. They might see us."

"I know, but just one knife…" Wedge said, clenching his fists. He looked quite determined to end it all.

"Hey, stay down. You were the one who brought yourself into this mess. Luna just followed you, and Billy just tagged along."

"He didn't just _tag along_, Biggs," Wedge corrected, "he's attracted to _my_ princess, and I can't allow that."

"Damn, are you one stallion with a problem," Biggs muttered. The pair now look up over the bed, and see what the trespassers were up to. They weren't there.

"They must have left," Biggs said.

"No, they haven't," Wedge replied. "I know it."

"You sure? I'll go recon," he said, taking out his night vision goggles. As he stood up and faced the door, he was grabbed suddenly and kissed. "Mmmph!"

"I knew it!" Wedge said, throwing a snowball that turned the lights on. There, everything was revealed. Billy was hit by the snowball which caused him to hit the switch, and is now sitting on the floor, trying to soothe his aching head. Biggs was hugged tightly by Luna, who locked lips with him. Wedge was merely petrified, shocked at the scene.

"You're not Biggs! Outta my way!" Luna said, shoving Biggs onto the floor. She then walked to Wedge and kissed him instead. As she let go of Wedge, she then slaps him. "You jerk! Why did you leave me back there like that!? Don't…don't _do_ that to me ever again! You understand?" she yelled.

"Yes…yeas, ma'am," was the only words that Wedge could reply with.

"I'm sorry for overreacting back there, Wedge. I downed one too many glasses of cider, and I guess II fell overboard. Will you forgive me?"

"Always, Princess."

Biggs and Billy now recover from their respective states, and simply witness the scene. Biggs then decides to head on home, leaving the two behind. Billy, however, refuses to budge, and the moment the two were about to head on home as well, Billy grabbed Wedge's collar and punches him in the face. As Wedge recovers from the punch, Billy attempts to storm out of the cave, grabbing his cloak. Wedge quickly recovers, and steps on Billy's cloak, stopping him in his tracks. Luna grabs hold of Billy, saying, "What's gotten into you, Billy?" Billy replies by giving her a backhand slap to the face. Just then, Wedge tugs on the cloak to bring Billy within his reach, and he places a well-timed buck to his chest, sending him flying out of the cave and rolling out onto the slope.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Wedge to Luna as he grabs her by the hoof and flies off with Biggs, leaving Billy for dead.

"Wait, you can't just leave him back there!" she said.

"Damn it, Luna; can't you see we're trying to keep you from getting hurt?" Biggs retorted. "You should get that mind of yours straightened. Where was the Luna that we used to know anyway?"

"The old Luna is gone," she said, teary-eyed. "I made her go away, because I thought I was being too harsh on you guys."

"Too harsh? Really? Didn't you hire us ex-soldiers because you were too harsh on regular guards?" asked Wedge.

"I…I…I didn't realize that before," she said.

"Anyway, let's get you back home. Billy turned out to be just another annoying trouble-maker disguised as a mailpony," Biggs complained.

* * *

_And so, Billy is overwhelmed by jealousy and anger after witnessing a scene of Luna and Wedge. This leads to him being left for dead in the cold, harsh environment of the Frozen North. The two guards fly her home to her haven back in Canterlot, and the three finally have their well-deserved rest. At this point, Billy vows revenge. But will he be able to survive? What will become of Wedge and Luna's relationship? Will Ink truly disappear forever? Find out in the next chapter of Ink!_


	6. Chapter 6 - At Long Last

Chapter Six: At Long Last

* * *

_As the title suggests, everyone's sorted it all out. About a week has passed since the aftermath of Chapter Five, and everything seems to be back to normal. Luna's become much more sociable and friendly, and Biggs and Wedge proudly walk by her side – not ad guards, but as friends. (There will always be a time where duty calls, too, you know.) After about a week, Billy also managed to get back to Canterlot, worn and weary. Let's see how this will converge into yet another confrontation. R, R, F, F, E!_

A new day begins with Luna walking out of her room with messy hair. Wedge was already preparing breakfast, while Biggs was doing a little dusting after sneezing the night before. To the two guards, it obviously seemed that Luna didn't have a good night's rest, and so broke the ice.

"You…you okay, Princess?" Biggs asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, and it's just a bad hair day. Don't worry about it," she smiled.

"That's good," Wedge added, handing the two cups of coffee. "I got to try this blend while I was back from a mission in Baltimare. It really makes you wake up and smell the coffee; you should try it."

"Wow…this…this tastes really good!" she commented after taking a sip. However, Biggs had a nervous look upon his face.

"Wait…you said this is from a mission in Baltimare," Biggs said. "Don't tell me it's about _that_ mission in Baltimare…is it?"

"Exactly," Wedge smiled.

Luna, who was somewhat in between the two soldiers, was lost. "Um, guys, do you mind…er…briefing me in on what you're talking about, please? I feel really out of place.

"Oh, right," Wedge laughed. "Okay, so here's the thing–"

"Wait!" Biggs interrupted. "Just…please don't talk about that mission, please. I don't want to bring that up again."

"Why? Scared of a princess laughing at that incident? Come on, pal, don't be such a scaredy-cat. Besides, it was just _one mission_."

"Ugh, fine. Go on," Biggs sighed.

"So, our squad landed in Baltimare, in the suburbs. We were told that there'd been some activity going on in that area, so they sent us to investigate. After patrolling the area for about an hour, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so we decided to go around and maybe bring a souvenir home.

I'd heard that Baltimare serves a special blend of coffee originating there, so I decided to have a cup. Of course, it tasted just like the one we're having right now, so I decided to buy a bag of the powder. Everyone else was within sight, except for Biggs," Wedge narrated.

"What happened?" Luna asked. She seemed to be really getting into the story.

"Turns out, he was just sin a bar, but by the time I got nearer, I heard signals that there was a fight going on. Of course, I had get in and take a closer look, and there was Biggs, assuming a fighting stance, while one of the biggest ponies I have ever seen walks in to the opposite corner. That fight was so strange, though. They weren't exactly fighting…they were holding a stare-down."

"Who won, then?"

"Nobody one for about fifty seconds, until Biggs here…um…er…"

"What did he do?" asked Luna curiously.

"He…uh…he wet his pants," Wedge replied, his voice plummeting to a whisper.

"What did you say? He wet his pants?"

"Uh….yeah."

"He _what?!_" Luna shouted, bursting into laughter. Wedge couldn't help but laugh himself. All the while Biggs' face had been nothing but a frown, and this continued even after the two stopped laughing. When they did, Biggs heard a knock on the door and said, "I'll just go get the door."

When he did open the door, all he got was a buck to the chest that got him sliding down the hallway into the living room. "Dammit, Billy, why the hell did you even _exist_?!" yelled Wedge, grabbing his spear, twirling it, and throwing its blunt end square on Billy's forehead. "Luna, take care of Biggs, because I'm going to end this once and for all."

"I…you…okay," she said hesitantly. "Do what you have to do, soldier." With a smile, Wedge charges at Billy, sending him flying out the door. It was still early morning, and the rising sun painted the sky in vivid hues of red, orange, and yellow. The entrance to Luna's home made a fitting arena, and they both knew that only one was going to come out of this alive.

The two opponents fought fiercely, with each receiving powerful blows from the other. Not long after the fight begun, Wedge demonstrates his superpony-like combat skill and quickly brings down the mailpony. Obviously, Billy was vastly outmatched armed with nothing but bare hooves. As Wedge points a spear at Billy, he resorts to using a fail-safe move that sends Wedge sliding across the dirt and hitting his head on a pillar in front of Luna's house. His nose was bleeding, but any soldier like him knew how to tolerate it and continue fighting. As such, he quickly regains ground and sends the fight into what was essentially a cat and mouse chase. Wedge had already figured out Billy's strategy, and as such wouldn't go near him. Luckily, he had a spear within reach and charges with a heavy blow to the chest. Billy was defeated, and both of then knew it. He walks over to Billy and points a spear at him.

Wedge's mind was blank. He couldn't decide on what to do. His spear was pointing at Billy's head, barely touching it. Luna, unlike what she did before, did not intervene. She had placed her faith in Wedge, and she knew that whatever Wedge would do, she would have to accept it. Then, with nothing but his own instinct, Wedge stuck his spear onto the ground, and reached out his hand to Billy. The mailpony, assuming the inevitable, was closing his eyes. He'd accepted his fate. But after about half a minute, he looked again at Wedge, to see that not a spear, but a hand, was in front of him. Immediately, he grabbed hold of it, and stood up. For the first time, Wedge had shown mercy. He was not forced to, nor was he told to. He simply did what he knew was right.

Billy smiles and attempts to hug him, only to be pushed off by a laughing Wedge. "Hey, hey, no need to do that," he laughed, ruffling Billy's hair. "You put up a good fight, I can give you that."

"I'm nowhere near yours, sir," he replied, laughing.

"You know, I overheard you and Luna talking over your application as Royal messenger. You seem pretty up to the task, kid. You're speedy, and you could fend off a few thugs should the need arise. I could say you're overqualified."

"You think so?"

"Yeah; in fact, I heard you got inducted. Congratulations, kid. You earned your role," Wedge said, patting him on the back.

"I…uh…thanks," Billy replied shyly.

"Well, I'll give you one chance," Wedge said in a serious tone. "So, don't piss me off like that again, or I swear I'll kill ya for sure." Hearing this, Billy felt a chill run down his spine, and he gulps in fear.

"Yeah…I'll be careful of that, thanks." Then, heading towards the way down, he bids farewell to Luna and her to best friends. Of course, they'll meet again for sure, but many things will have changed by then.

* * *

_This story has come to an end, or so it seems. The night descends upon the whole of Equestria, and everypony gets their well-deserved sleep. Be that as it may, there are many adventures that await each of the four ponies in the mornings that are to come. _

_Fin…?_

_P.S.: Sorry for the kinda late post. And for those who may be asking if this is the end, it is...for this storyline, anyway. I plan to have a few more concepts floating around to materialize and add more to the supposed 'series.' Then, at one point, there will be another story that will converge all of the storylines into one full, complete timeline. Before that happens, though, I will create more chapters after this, adding more characters, etc._

_Right now, I'm debating as to whether or not to create another story, or have all of my floating concepts converge right here and change the title or something. Well, I don't want to make it incovenient for the readers (thanks btw for the RRFFs), so yeah, I'll choose the latter and change the title, starting with the release of __**chapter Seven**__. Stay tuned, everyone!_


End file.
